


The Stars in His Eyes

by aj_linguistik



Series: SAO Pride Week 2020 [2]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 2, Eugeo is a Regular Human, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, SAO Prideweek 2020, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: Submission for Day 2 of SAO Prideweek 2020 - Stargazing/OutdoorsKirito has selected a date spot- it's outside, and it's at night! He's insisted there is a special surprise for Eugeo, but he doesn't realize that Eugeo has one for him, too.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Series: SAO Pride Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838614
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: SAO Pride Week 2020





	The Stars in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For day two, I wanted to slip in a little bisexual hint (it's there, I promise) and would up just dumping fluff onto a page so. I hope you enjoy this fluffy little one-shot!
> 
> Art credit and permissions to include go to BlueZephyria; this is her Day 2 art. Her art has also been posted to her twitter (@BlueZephyria) and her tumblr (bluezephyria)- please go and give her a like!!!

“This will be the perfect spot!”

Kirito was already at the top of a hill, with his hands placed on his hips like some triumphant book hero who’d just saved the day. He turned around and waved to me, grinning like an idiot as he pointed out his selected date location. I just laughed, shook my head, and hurried up after him. When I got there, he had already spread out a blanket and was in the process of smoothing it down. I sat down my bag next to it and knelt down beside him.

He pulled out a tent from his own bag and started to put it together. I offered him some assistance, but he insisted on doing it all himself. He wanted to really appear impressive, I told myself. I chucked as I watched him putting the poles together. Every so often, he’d pause and scratch his head. The process would have been a lot shorter had I helped him out. He managed to get the tent standing in under thirty minutes, though. I clapped for him while he gave me a rather facetious bow.

The sun was just starting to go down. It was slipping beneath fluffy white clouds and painting the sky with pinks and purples and oranges. Kirito had insisted we get here early and set everything up before the night sky fell and it was harder to see. Gazing at the sunset was an added bonus—our real date objective was to sit under the stars, then fall asleep together inside of the tent, all cozy and warm in each other’s arms. I had some plans of my own, but I was waiting for the moment to present itself.

“What should we do while we wait?” I asked him.

Kirito held out his hand to me, bowing a little bit as he did so. I raised an eyebrow, but I took it. He pulled me up suddenly to my feet. With his free hand, he whipped out his phone and opened up a music app. I rolled my eyes at him as he selected a song and then pulled me closer, guiding my hands to hold him as a man holds his lady partner in a dance routine. I chuckled as I adjusted my hands, making sure I was properly holding him.

“It’s a bit unfair that one of us has to dance the woman’s part,” I said.

He shrugged, flashing me a cheesy grin.

“Hopefully, they’ll come up with another term for the two parts,” he said. “But I don’t mind. I wouldn’t mind if you held me like a princess, either, Prince Eugeo!”

“Why, you!” I said, twirling him around as he laughed. “I ought to drop you!”

As if to legitimize my threat, I dipped him down so that his head almost touched the ground. He smiled up at me as his hair fell down and swept against the grass. His eyes sparkled and laughed as his toothy grin never once wavered. There wasn’t an ounce of doubt in his eyes when he opened his mouth to speak.

“I know you won’t,” he said.

I carefully pulled him back upright, trying not to give away that the way he was looking at me had me internally quite flustered. I think he knew, though. He could tell that my heart was racing as I gazed into his eyes. He slipped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. Even after dating all this while, the excitement of being this close to him still filled my chest, warning me that it might explode at any moment. The pressure had nowhere to go, though. I had to calm down.

“Your cheeks are quite warm, Prince Eugeo,” he teased.

He moved his lips to my cheek to plant a kiss there. Then he leaned forward and kissed my neck. My head suddenly filled up with the same feeling of pressure that was in my chest. I suppose it _did_ have somewhere to go. Kirito laughed and swayed us back and forth in time with the music. I buried my face in his shoulder, wrapped my arms around his back, and clung to him as if letting go might make him disappear forever. I could let Kirito hold me like this forever if I could, but then I’d miss the stars. That was the point of this date, right?

As the sky finally turned from soft, warm pastels into the dark, solid night sky, we sat down on the blanket, close enough to lean up against one another. I opened up my bag, which had a few snacks and some thermoses filled with warm cocoa in it and slipped out the drink containers. I had them labeled by name; Kirito’s had been blended specially with some chili pepper powder, something I’d heard tasted good to people who liked spicy things. It was a surprise for him, but I didn’t want to mix the containers up and set my own mouth aflame.

I handed Kirito the proper thermos and then set the snacks out on little plates. I gave one to Kirito and kept the other by his side. He thanked me for the drink, then smiled down at the little label that noted it was his as he snatched up cookie.

“Awe, you put a heart next to my name,” he said. “Because you love me!”

I rolled my eyes, unscrewed the cap of mine, and then took a sip. To my satisfaction, they’d cooled just enough to be drinkable but were still nice and warm. Kirito took a sip of his. I watched him, hiding behind my drink as I waited for his verdict. His eyebrows raised a bit, likely in surprise, and he pulled the thermos away from his mouth to gaze down in it.

“Whoa, that’s pretty good!” he said. “Am I getting a hint of chili?”

I laughed.

“I thought you might like that,” I said.

He grinned at me and leaned over to give me another kiss. He pulled away and winked at me as he slipped the cookie into his mouth.

“It’s great, Eugeo,” he said.

I could feel my cheeks heating up again. He took another sip, sighed in satisfaction, and then turned his eyes upwards at the sky. Gasping, he pointed his free hand up at the sky. I followed his gesture. The first sign of light appeared in the sky, twinkling all by itself in the distance.

“The stars are coming out!” he said. “It’s almost time for the main event!”

Raising an eyebrow, I gave him a funny look.

“What do you mean ‘main event,’ Kirito?” I asked.

He made it sound like he had something else planned. I had to be curious; I had something special planned, too. But his first stunt of the evening was to slow dance with me as the sun went down—I wouldn’t have referred to that as an opening preceding a main event. It was just him being flirty and cute. I supposed that this so-called ‘main event’ would be similar in nature. He leaned against me and hummed, as if contemplating what he should tell me. Chuckling to myself, I rested my head against his.

“Is it a surprise?” I asked.

Kirito nodded.

“Just keep your eyes on the sky,” he said. “You’ll know soon enough what the main event is.”

I reached up and quietly slipped my arm around his shoulders. Unbothered, he snuggled up to me, leaning more of his weight against my torso and resting his free hand on my leg. The evening was getting a bit chilly, so the shared body warmth was welcome.

We’d taken several dates before, but this was our first like this. Kirito had mentioned to me that a favorite date of his was taking his boyfriend or girlfriend out for a night under the stars. I teasingly asked him how many men and women he’d romanced on such a date, to which he spluttered that it hadn’t actually been that many. In any case, it was quite a romantic idea, coming from someone like Kirito.

My heart fluttered a bit in my chest as I thought about how close we were to one another. Smiling, I turned to him, grasped his chin, and pulled him towards me for a kiss. I could taste the cocoa on his lips. He laughed a little, but he accepted as I kissed him again and again, drinking up his flavor under the glittering night sky.

“Eugeo, you haven’t even seen the main event yet,” he said, chuckling.

I hummed and stroked his cheek.

“You’re my main event,” I said.

Suddenly, Kirito’s face felt hot. I pulled away from him for a moment. His eyes were wide, and his cheeks were crimson. I could see the stars above us twinkling in his dark irises. I couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh. Kirito really was beautiful. How was I so lucky that he’d chosen me for his other half? I leaned forward to kiss him again, but he gasped and pointed up at the sky.

“Eugeo! Look!” he said.

I turned away from him to observe the stars. Faint, white streaks streamed across the starry expanse. I felt my heart starting to flutter again. So, this was the main event he was talking about. He’d known there would be a meteor shower today and had taken me out tonight to show it to me as a surprise. A breath escaped my lips. I felt Kirito’s fingers close around my hand.

“What do you think?” he asked.

I laughed.

“They’re beautiful,” I said.

I squeezed his fingers back.

“The night sky reminds me of you,” I said. “Dark. Beautiful. All-encompassing.”

Kirito chuckled.

“All-encompassing?” he repeated.

I nodded.

“That’s about how your hugs feel,” I admitted. “I feel like I’m just completely surrounded by your love. Like it’s a big, warm blanket keeping me safe.”

I finished up the last bit of my cocoa and then laid down on my back. Kirito cleared his throat, knocked back the rest of his, and then flopped down beside me. I stole a side glance at him; he wasn’t even looking up at the stars. His eyes were shut, and his cheeks were red enough that I could still see him blushing in the starlight.

“Then…then how about this!” he exclaimed.

His eyes snapped open and he rolled over, wrapping his arms and legs around me, certainly being true to my commentary on his hugs. I laughed and welcomed his embrace, pulling him against me so that he could rest his head against my chest. He adjusted himself so that he was comfortably snuggled up against me.

“Can you still see okay?” I asked.

He nodded.

“Yep!” he said. “I am right where I want to be!”

Now it was my turn to blush. I awkwardly chuckled, kissed the top of his head, and then gazed back up at the stars streaming across the sky. I let out a sigh, feeling quite pleasant. It might have been chilly, but Kirito’s warmth and the beauty of the meteor shower made this all worthwhile. I rubbed my hand on his back. I felt him hum with pleasure.

“Did you make a wish, Eugeo?” he asked.

I kept running my hand up and down over his back. It might seem like a silly question. But I figured I should make a wish anyways. Even at my age, there were foolish things I wanted in life that were just foolish enough to become wishes on falling stars. I glanced down at the top of his head on my chest and smiled.

“Yeah, I did,” I said. “And you?”

He huffed.

“You’re not going to tell me?” he pouted.

I shook my head, laughing.

“Well, I wished that we could do things like this more often,” he said, diving right into his own wish. “More dates where we can relax and be near one another.”

Laughing, I mentally told myself that I agreed with him. My wish wasn’t so far off from that. I reached down and grasped his hand. He lifted up his head and tilted it. With my other hand, I reached up and cupped his cheek.

“What?” he asked.

I smiled and stroked his cheek.

“I’d like to stay by your side like this forever, Kirito,” I said.

Once again, he was so quick to blush. But now wasn’t the time to be nervous. Kirito might have arranged the date, but I’d secretly planned something special for him as well. I hoped he wouldn’t be too much of a blushing mess. I let go of his hand and slipped it into my pocket. He frowned and moved his hand to try and reclaim mine; I quickly pulled his head closer for a kiss. His hand went limp as he accepted it. It was just enough time to distract him.

“Do you really want to know my wish?” I asked.

His eyes lit up, now indistinguishable from the starry night sky.

“Of course!” he said. “That’s why I asked you!”

He couldn’t help but let out a laugh. I slipped my hand out of my pocket and up between us to show him a small box. His eyes went wide and the red returned to his cheeks. I took my hand off of his cheek to open up the box, showing him the engagement ring inside.

“My wish was that you’d say yes,” I said, feeling a bit embarrassed saying it.

Kirito covered his mouth with one hand. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. His moment of surprise made my heart race in my chest. Was he happy? Was he unsure? But those worries melted away instantly when I saw him give a slight nod as his emotions overwhelmed him. I could feel myself tearing up now, too.

“Yes,” he said, his voice wavering. “I’m…Eugeo…”

He threw his arms around my neck and pressed his lips into mine. He lay there on top of me, crying like an idiot and giving me kisses. I practically had to pick him up with me as I sat up. He did his best to compose himself, though he was still a crying mess as he offered me his left hand. My heart felt full to bursting. I took the ring out of the box, held his hand, and slipped the ring on his finger. He smiled down at his hand for a moment before he tackled me back down to the blanket, giving me another kiss.

“I love you,” he said. “I love you so, so much!”

I slipped my fingers up into his hair. Perhaps I’d been a fool to think I needed a wish to have such good luck tonight. But either way, my wish had come true. The man kissing me was no longer my boyfriend—he was my fiancé. I thanked the lucky stars watching over us tonight. They’d see us again and again and again.

Forever as one.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another personal note, but this is my favorite kind of date, too! I love stargazing! This was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
